the Majestic Reshiram and the Awkward Zekrom
by Kiramizu
Summary: We've all heard that amazing story passed down through generations in Unova. The story about the Hero of Truth and Hero of Ideals being the two brothers who fought in a war to bring victory to their side. But what if the story was lost in translation and it was actually someone else? Touko x N
1. Prologue

**Okie- dokes! It's a lovely ferriswheelshipping story that takes place back in ancient Unova where there are still castles and lords and ladies! Um I don't really know what else to say besides the fact that instead of the two brothers being known as the Hero of Ideals and the Hero of Truth, I wanted N and Touko to become them. So yeah, enjoy this story for however long I keep it going.**_  
_

* * *

_She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that she had found it first._

_There it was, in its wonderful and unique glory. She touched the surface of the item with her chubby, pale hand; it was smooth and it felt warm like the rays of the sun. She picked it up and clutched it close to her chest and it seemed to quicken her heart beat._

_Was it an egg? Was it a soft and warm ball? Maybe it was the stone that she had seen Happiny carry in their soft pink paws?_

_It aggravated her. _

_She wanted to know the truth about everything she encountered; but it would seem that she didn't have much chance for understanding what the warm object was at the moment. Eyes of cerulean blue stared intensely at the object and she rubbed its surface warmly. She promised that she would find out everything she wanted to know about the object._

_She adjusted the platinum — almost white— crown on her head and pumped up a small fist in determination._

"_Touko, dear, where are you?"_

_The brown haired girl turned her head with a quick glance towards the exit path of the rose garden and she sighed before tucking the 'egg' away in the small pink bag in her hand._

"_I'm coming mommy!" A cute and girly voice called._

_It was then, that a little girl of ten years ran with her long brown hair trailing behind her to meet up with her mother._

_Enter Touko, the charming princess of the White Kingdom of the Unova region._

_**Seek the truth of life and forgo ideal, you are the Hero of Truth and what is real. Deny your fate if you must, but your position will not change as it is only you I trust.**_

_In the heart of a forest where all was quiet, a young boy floated in the stream without a care in the world. He chatted away happily with the grumpy Basculin and the playful Tympole as they told him stories of their travels and ordeals. He shared stories of funny moments and the antics of many that he has encountered in the town in return._

"_N, are you positive you are human?" A Tympole asked him with a slight giggle. "You seem more like an undiscovered Pokémon."_

"_I myself questions my species… oh how amazing would it be if I truly were a Pokémon?" N clapped his hands in joy. "You all have taught me amazing things such as speech, what I should and should not eat and the wonders of nature! This is the happiest time of my life!"_

"_Kid you're only thirteen, stuff it will ya?" the old Basculin teased him._

_The boy laughed at the Basculin before swimming onto the grass and shaking his tea green hair free of water. He looked down at the mysterious object that he had found with his Zorua only but a few hours ago. He wasn't sure of what it was and he really didn't care. He dressed himself in an orange shirt and black shorts and slipped into a pair of black boots._

_He dreamed of wonderful thoughts about the item and he caressed it warmly, the reflection of the object forming in his cool green- gray eyes. It felt oddly electrifying to him; as if by touching it, the object was pumping energy into him. He knew what with the item being a deep black, it was much too dark to be a simple Pokémon egg._

_He felt the ridges on the outside surface of the object and it shined brightly under the filtered sunlight like the glass figurines in the shops in the town. He wondered briefly if the object held something amazing inside;_

_Like Pokémon fairies?_

_Or maybe an item that made all Pokémon happy?_

_Or maybe it was a Pokémon he'd yet to meet!?_

_The possibilities were endless and all he wanted to do was dream of other amazing things that the object could possibly be._

_A small Zorua bounced up to the teen-aged boy and yipped with vigor. "N it is time for you to go and work! The shadows indicate that it is midday."_

_The boy nodded and he walked into the hollow of a large white tree. It was a meager existence for a home; but a home that N cherished. He put the 'egg' down in a small cot made of shed leaves from a Swadloon and the fluffy shed down of a Whimsicott before turning around to race with Zorua out of the White Forest._

_This young boy with long hair of a lovely green and a black hat fixed atop his head was Natural, but he preferred the name 'N.' _

_He was a simple Pokémon handler of Lacunosa Town and could speak with Pokémon._

_**Dream the great things and let the truth go, you are the Hero of Ideals and truth is your foe. You cannot escape what your heart can do, for it is your heart that brings me to you.**_

A vast area known as the Unova region was a small area that resided in the middle of the other neighboring landmasses. It was a simple place where Humans and Pokémon who roamed freely depended on one another for help and friendship.

There are many people who take Pokémon as pets and there are Pokémon who cannot bear to separate from a human companion. It is a harmonious life where one would be considered mad to try and break the equilibrium.

In the heart of the capital—Opelucid Town—was a large and extravagant castle with many decorations and on a large area of land. The castle stretched for miles and miles and was known as the amazing White Kingdom.

In the castle, lived a Queen and her two very happy children as well as many Pokémon and many servants, lords, ladies and advisors. Inside of the castle was a room fit for a princess; with walls of cream and designs of Swanna taking flight carved into the wall. The windows were large and covered by lovely silky curtains that shone a translucent shade of white when hit by the sun in just the right angle.

On the large canopy bed was none other than the young princess Touko. She wore a silky white dress with white ribbon shoes. Tying back her long brown hair in a fancy and curly ponytail was a white ribbon. Her short and chubby legs were stretched out and in between the small space was her prized 'egg.'

She had decided not to share her find with anyone. She felt as if there was a reason for her to find the egg and that no one else needed to really see it. On her bed was a small baby Pokémon, with large black eyes and a cute round tomato colored nose. It had two rectangular blue ears atop its pale blue head and freckles on its puffy cheeks. Attached to its small blue otter- like body was a seashell and connected to its body were two adorable blue flippers and a tail.

The tiny Pokémon curiously poked the egg in Touko's legs and Touko laughed when her baby Pokémon ran when it moved in response to its poking.

"Oshawott, you're such a scaredy Purrloin… It won't do a thing to you." Touko lifted up the baby Oshawott.

She placed him on the large fluffy pillows and picked up the egg and put it in the large closet in her room. She turned back around and with a sprint she launched herself on the large feathery bed. The Oshawott bounced from on the mattress from the impact and it laughed gleefully.

It stopped bouncing and waddled towards Touko and sat in her lap, nuzzling the soft skin of her belly and she pat him on the head while cooing at him. Her large white doors flew back and in front of her was a man that she hated with all her might.

He stood at an imposing 6 feet and 6 inches and his awful red eyes stared down at her without a care in the world; she hated how much his eyes looked like pools of blood. His weird green colored hair fell down to his shoulders and curved in the oddest of ways around his head. He was dressed from head to toe in gaudy robes and around his neck lay an odd ornament that resembled the top of castle structures.

"Princess Touko, it is time for us to pick up your Blitzle." The man barely concealed his contempt for her.

"I don't want to go, if it means going anywhere alone with you, Lord Ghetsis." Her Oshawott glared at him menacingly.

"You do not command me just because you wear that little platinum crown— I listen to the crowned queen and she is not you."

"**She** is not me yet." Touko reminded him. "If you live long enough during my reign, perhaps you should plan on winning my favor rather than destroying it."

Ghetsis laughed as if the young one told an amazing joke. He looked down on her with disdain and walked over to her swiftly and without much hesitance, he yanked her by the arm and lifted her up to face him; her Oshawott was clinging on to her dress desperately.

"Listen here! You still have a brother and your mother has not decided whether you or he will be heir." His smile became crooked. "And I will make sure that your brother becomes king, women are not fit to rule but rather to lick the boots of the men who rule."

Touko groaned in pain as he gripped her wrist with terrifying strength and suspended her even higher from before. He dropped her back on the bed and told her to get ready before turning around and walking outside with his ugly robes trailing behind him.

"One of these days Ghetsis is going to slip; and then I will reveal the type of man he truly is to everyone." She spoke to her Oshawott before picking him up and walking out of the large room.

In Lacunosa Town, there was a small stable known for its amazing quality and how happy the Pokémon were once they left the area.

A lean hand with slender fingers caressed the muzzle of a small Blitzle; a Blitzle who seemed very self- absorbed. N could only giggle at the Blitzle's attitude. Obviously, she was raised under luxurious conditions.

"Surely you have Pokémon food made with fresher berries, no?" A haughty voice spoke to N.

"No, sorry lady, I only have what they give me; but if we were allowed into the forest, I would let you feast on the freshest of berries." He spoke charmingly to the Blitzle.

The Blitzle let out a whinny of pleasure and Zorua rolled his eyes at the pretentious Blitzle.

"You sure know how to charm the ladies." Zorua spoke sarcastically.

N smiled at his friend before he tended to the Blitzle once more. As he continued to lavish the Blitzle in attention, the stable doors swung with a loud noise against the walls.

_THWACK!_ — was the noise that the doors made before swinging with a swishing noise and closing.

N watched as a brown haired girl with a large ponytail that looked like the fluff on a Whimsicott's head and distressed blue eyes ran towards the stable with a baby Oshawott in her arms. He watched her quizzically before turning away from her and tending back to the Blitzle.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me why I just ran back here?"

N turned to face her. "I figure that you meant no harm. And if that is true, then no I don't really wish to know."

The girl blinked at him and then blinked at the Blitzle who seemed to become excited suddenly. N looked over at the girl who seemed to just stand there in a daze.

"Oh my, that is my friend Touko, young man." The Blitzle cried out happily. "She is the princess of the White Kingdom!"

N turned around to face the girl who just stood there watching him. "You're Princess Touko?"

"How is it that only now you've recognized me? Weren't you are of who I was in th beginning?"

"This Blitzle told me who you are… but it doesn't really mean much to me."

Touko looked at him, jaw agape. How on earth could he have just spoken to the Crowned Princess like that? She was slightly intrigued but at the same time she didn't like it; not one bit.

"Hey! You are the first commoner to approach me so closely and speak to me casually and—" she stopped when she realized something. "Wait a minute, you can speak to Pokémon?"

N nodded and smiled. Touko rolled her blue eyes at the young man; how on earth did he expect her to believe such a silly statement?

"Oh yeah? Well how about you ask my Oshawott something that you couldn't possibly know from any other source."

"Is it so hard to believe that I can speak to Pokémon?" He seemed disgruntled.

"Do not think I am mocking you, but I am the type of person who wishes to find the utmost truths about everything; if I want evidence, it is because I am just curious."

"Okay then, Oshawott, what is Princess Touko's most prized possession?" N asked nicely.

N looked at her Oshawott who seemed to be babbling to him and his green eyes widened. She looked down at her Oshawott who suddenly looked guilty for some unknown reason and then she looked back up at N.

"He says that today, you found an 'egg' shaped object that is extremely warm and you refuse to show it to anyone, because they might take it from you." N spoke.

Touko looked down at her Oshawott and let out an indignant cry of his name. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

She looked back at N and smiled softly. "Well I guess it means you can speak to Pokémon; that's pretty amazing!"

N blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "You're the first person to say that. I'm usually laughed at or chided for being a freak…"

"Can people really be so mean?" Touko asked. "In all my ten years, I have never been out of the kingdom walls, so I do not know much."

"The world is a fun place Touko, but it can also be pretty mean. I have seen Pokémon who get attacked or mistreated and I dream of a world where it can all stop."

"It makes no sense to me to dream… I would just focus on making it come true." Touko answered.

"Hey… I don't believe you have told me your name, yet you use mine as if we're friends." Touko spoke pretending to be angry.

N looked slightly panicked; had he done something wrong by using her name?

"My name is N." He spoke and he took note of the look of confusion that graced Touko's chubby face. "Well actually, it's Natural, but I prefer 'N.'"

"It's a unique name… 'Natural?'" She repeated it as if she wanted to get a taste for it. "It suits you! Well now we're friends, aren't we?"

"We are?"

"Yes N, why shouldn't we be?"

N just watched her with his green eyes and he slightly wondered what kind of person she actually was. He never really interacted much with humans— but she seemed different; easy to talk to and nice.

She was like a Pokémon to him— and soon his mind wandered off to strange thoughts such as if Touko was a Pokémon— what would she look like?

Touko became annoyed with his sudden lack of speech and tried to get his attention by speaking loudly.

"…N, come on, stop dilly-dallying!" Touko snapped her fingers. "I'm talking to you still!"

N shook his head out of his reverie and he walked over to her and looked down at her with a smile. He towered over her and she looked up at him angrily. Without much of a statement, his hand found its way atop her brown hair and he ran his hand through it.

Touko blushed and smacked his hand away. "What are you doing!?"

"Well your hair is so fluffy— I wondered if it felt like a Whimsicott—it's one of my favorite Pokémon!"

"N, I am not a Pokémon; do not treat me as such!" She chided him by poking an accusatory finger at him.

His eyes crossed as they focused in on her finger and her cheeks puffed out like a Patrat in anger. He just smiled and brushed off her hostile attitude and walked over to the Blitzle to let her out of the stable.

Touko's Oshawott jumped out of her arms and ran over to the Zorua by N's feet and he started to babble in what was assumed baby Pokémon language. Zorua looked surprised and confused; it was obvious that the Zorua could barely understand Oshawott's random babbling.

N laughed and Touko shook her head in amusement before climbing on top of her Blitzle and petting her head with love.

Suddenly the doors opened with an angry thwack and it revealed to be none other than Ghetsis. He looked down at Touko with his trademark scowl and looked over at N.

"What are you doing here, fooling around with a filthy stable hand?" Ghetsis spoke. "You just do as you please don't you Princess Touko?"

"Touko was only picking up her Blitzle. I was the one who held her back." N spoke.

Ghetsis looked at N with a glare and then a smile came across his lips. "Haha, boy you aren't too hard on the eyes, you remind me of myself when I was younger. You just look like a wimp is all, too feminine."

Zorua barked angrily at the man and Oshawott glared threateningly at Ghetsis and the Blitzle moved as far as possible away from Ghetsis.

"N wouldn't ever be anything like you! He can speak to Pokémon and they all like him way more than you."

"Oh so you're on first name basis with the commoner?" Ghetsis mocked her. "How disgusting; and did you say he can talk to Pokémon?"

Touko never backed down. "Yes and they all like him way more than you!" She repeated her words angrily.

"How pathetic! Who can speak to Pokémon? Only a freak— someone who wasn't human could do such a thing!"

N looked down and Touko noticed that Ghetsis' words had hurt him deeply. She hated Ghetsis with a burning intensity and had no idea how he brainwashed everyone into thinking he was such a great person.

The man was picking on two children and seemed to revel in hurting their feelings.

"What right does a man like you, with a heart of evil, have to pick on someone as nice as N!?" Touko defended him. "I think he is more human than you'll ever be."

N's head snapped up towards Touko who protected him passionately, without even knowing him for more than thirty minutes.

Ghetsis' face burned with fury. "Listen you brat, we leave now! Grab your stupid Pokémon and let's go!"

Touko looked back at N and she wanted to stay with him. She didn't want to go back to being imprisoned in the castle walls; she was the princess of a nation that she had never even known! But she knew what Ghetsis was like, she knew he would torture N; he would torture N for his own amusement and she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Oshawott, let's go." She held her arms out and Oshawott jumped straight into her arms.

The Blitzle followed Ghetsis out of the stable and before Touko vanished from the stable, she waved sadly at N and the Zorua hopped onto N's shoulder and let out a small yip.

N looked over at Zorua and he spoke in an empty voice.

"I liked her, she was nice… and she called me a friend."

Zorua turned towards N and let out a smile. "Don't worry N; I'm sure this won't be the last time you see her… I have a feeling you two are connected."

* * *

**So yeah that's the first chapter. I don't know how often I will update it but I hope that I won't update this too irregularly.**


	2. See You Again

**Alright, Chapter 2 is up and ready. This chapter was nearly written to just the Lacunosa Town theme... I love that theme out of the whole game, also Village Bridge and Anville Town.**

* * *

Touko had been in a foul mood all week.

She lay on her large bed, upside down and over the edge looking up at her ceiling. She couldn't take her mind off of that silly yet kind stable boy that she'd met in Lacunosa Town.

"Natural— or rather N?"

Touko sighed sadly. She had missed him terribly and only wished to know more about him. He was someone new and so different. She would have thought of anyone being crazy if they did not wish to be around him. Touko was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the excited shuffling down the hallways and into her room.

"Touko! Touko! Touko!" Excited cries of her name rang loudly through her room.

Touko— still upside down— saw two pairs of feet before seeing who the feet actually belonged to.

Soon a face came into her line of vision. Bright green eyes and blonde hair with a face so angelic, it would be cruel to even yell at the person. The girl giggled happily and Touko adjusted herself so she could look at the girl properly.

"What were you doing down there silly?" The girl asked nicely.

"Oh don't mind Touko… she's in one of those weird things again." A boy responded.

"Sorry Bianca… I've been thinking a lot lately." Touko glared at the boy.

"Oh? About what?" Bianca became curious.

"I've been thinking about someone that I met recently." Touko smiled. "I wish to see him again but he is a commoner that works in the Lacunosa stables."

The boy started to tease Touko immaturely which caused her to retaliate angrily. "Touya, no one was speaking to you!"

Touya only laughed at his sister's expense and continued to tease her. Touko continued to ignore him and chose to continue speaking to Bianca.

"Hey!" Bianca perked up. "Lacunosa Town is where the maids are going shopping today… Maybe you can sneak out with us?"

Touko instantly perked up at the thought and Touya cleared his throat obnoxiously, effectively drawing the scheming girls' attention. "Bianca, that's a terrible idea! What if Touko gets hurt or lost or—"

Touko sighed. "Touya, you can come to Lacunosa Town with us."

Touya suddenly perked up as well. "Alright! This is gonna be great!"

Touko looked at Bianca. "But if I dress too much like a princess, I'll be discovered right away."

Bianca laughed. "Oh I have peasant clothing in the maid quarters! You both can switch into those… I'll go and get them now!"

Bianca dashed out of Touko's room excitedly, leaving the two siblings to speak. Despite the two of them being twins; Touko and Touya were entirely different people in personality and even appearance in some cases. Touya's hair was of a lighter brown color and he didn't share the deep blue eyes between Touko and his mother because his eyes were a deep chocolate color. Touko was serious and did things quick and efficiently, never one to mince words. Touya was a wiseacre with a penchant for putting things off. They got along like a regular brother and sister— they had their fair share of sibling spats— but in the end they loved each other three times more than before.

"But Touko, we have to return fast, because mother has picked out your potential fiancé." Touya suddenly said.

"Why am I always the last to know about things pertaining to my life in this place?" Touko asked while huffing loudly.

"Touko, don't be like that; everyone wants to protect you because they care about you." Touya sighed.

"Well I don't need protection, I need the truth!" Touko calmed down. "Well is he coming here?"

"Yes, we're supposed to have a 'play-date.'" Touya held up the quote signs. "You know, they stick us in that awful room to make us speak while the grown-ups hash out the deal and dowry."

Touko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Bianca came back in Touko's room with two pairs of raggedy dresses. Touko took a dress from Bianca and thanked her graciously before going into her bathroom to change. The dress was made of the worse material she had ever felt touch her skin. The material was nearly eaten out with a peculiar odor following it. She pulled her hair out of its long ponytail and let it lay down to her waist. She took a look in the mirror and decided that she looked like a peasant. She could hear Touya from inside the bathroom.

"Bianca, why is it a dress!?"

Upon leaving the bathroom, she had seen one of the funniest sights that she was positive that she'd never forget. Her twin brother was dressed in the same dress as her and he wore a pair of Mary Janes. It had taken nearly all of Touko's strength not to laugh at his expense. Touko turned around and walked over to the side of her large bed to find the smaller bed next to it. She pulled back the covers from that bed and her Oshawott was sleeping peacefully in bed. She scooped the Oshawott in her arms and almost instantly the small sea otter woke up. When he noticed that he was in Touko's arms and saw Touya and Bianca in the room, he did a little happy dance within Touko's arms a lot of excited baby banter.

Touko rocked the Oshawott in her arms and the small creature calmed down. Touya and Bianca walked over to Oshawott and patted him on the head, giving him a friendly greeting. Oshawott made cute bubbling noises and let out a few cries of its name as a greeting to the two people petting him on the head.

"Okay, I'm taking Oshawott with me— so where do we have to go?"

Bianca signaled to them to follow her out of the room and soon they found themselves in the garden. There was a large wooden cart with a tarp over it; the tarp covered whatever items that was in the cart already. Bianca lifted the tarp and directed Touko and Touya to dive in the cart and under the tarp.

Once underneath the tarp, Touko and Touya instructed Oshawott to be very quiet. Oshawott nodded and suddenly they felt the cart moving. They could hear Bianca talking loudly.

"So are we near Lacunosa Town!?" She practically yelled.

"Hush child! Why are you being so loud?" A maid replied.

Touko and Touya had to keep from giggling. Suddenly, the cart came to a full stop and Bianca began to speak. "I'll keep an eye on the cart for you and you can go and do the shopping."

"Really? Usually we have to fight you down just to watch the cart." A maid spoke

"Well, it's nice that you'll finally do as we say. Keep an eye on the cart, we won't be long." Another maid spoke.

Touko and Touya heard the shuffling of feet and then the tarp was lifted. Oshawott climbed out first and rested atop Bianca's head. Touko came out next and was followed by Touya. Once their feet hit the ground, Oshawott returned to Touko's arms and Touya looked around.

"This is what walking around Lacunosa feels like." Touya walked around in his Mary Janes. "Although it would be nice if I wasn't dressed like a girl."

Touko and Bianca couldn't help but to laugh as he reminded them of his current state of dress. Touko looked around and spotted the stable. Touya and Bianca followed Touko's gaze and smiled.

"Well aren't you gonna go and see your boyfriend?" Touya teased his sister, earning him a dirty look.

"He is not my boyfriend… He is just my friend." Touko said. "Now goodbye, I will be back shortly."

Touko ran towards the stable and looked inside. A man stood behind the counter of the establishment and a sudden shyness came over her.

"Um… excuse me… Is N here?" Touko asked the man.

The man looked down at Touko and he smiled. "Are you friends with the young man?"

Touko nodded and her Oshawott cried out happily. "We've only become friends recently… and it's hard for me to visit him as much as I would like to."

The man laughed. "It must be nice for him to have such a cute admirer."

Touko was about to object and tell him what she had told Touya but stopped when the man continued to speak. "It was so sad seeing that boy so lonely and treated so badly… no one wanted to be friends with him… Although he's great friends with Pokémon and he seems happy in their company… I just wished that someone would give him a chance."

Touko blushed and smiled. "I plan to be the best of friends with N!"

On cue, the teenager walked through the stable's doors wiping his hands with a Zorua following him. The small creature's intense blue eyes locked onto Touko's and it quickly nudged N in his leg with its snout. Oshawott jumped out of Touko's arms and ran up to the Zorua and started to babble once again.

N looked up and a shocked look came upon his face and then a wide and brilliant smile stretched from ear to ear. N ran up to Touko and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Touko was shocked at first but she gradually relaxed into the hug, her arms coming up to envelop him.

When he released her, he smiled once more. "Princess To—"

Touko quickly smacked her hands firmly against his mouth, preventing him from saying her name. She looked back at the stable-keeper with a smile on her face and covered for N.

"He… likes to call me his princess, because we're such good friends!" Touko laughed nervously.

Before the stable-keeper could say anything. Touko pushed N towards the back of stable and through the swinging doors that lead to the actual stable room. She looked back and then she removed her hands from N's face and wiped them on her dress.

"N, you can't call me by my name while I visit you… I'm not supposed to be out of the castle." She said quietly.

N nodded and apologized. "I'm sorry Touko— oh no I said it again!" He gasped.

Touko couldn't help but to giggle at his reaction. "It's fine when we're by ourselves… but if anyone ever asks you my name… say that my name is White."

N nodded. "But why would you sneak out of the castle just to see me?"

Touko smiled and walked around N with her arms folded behind her back. "Well, I missed you…" she stopped and looked at him shyly… "Didn't you miss me… too?"

N nodded. "I missed you a lot… I wanted to visit you but I know that the castle is off-limits if you aren't nobility."

Touko nodded sadly. "And I'm not allowed out of the castle, so I dressed like a peasant to come and see you!"

"You look nice anyway… You still look like a princess to me." N smiled innocently.

Touko blushed. "Oh, well that's enough of that. Let's talk about other stuff!"

Touko and N continued to have a nice conversation. They spoke about various things, such as favorite foods, favorite hobbies and their favorite Pokémon. Touko also began to observe different things about N; such as his love for daydreaming and the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke of wishes and fantasy.

She realized that she should have been getting back to Touya and Bianca. She didn't want to leave N— but she had to, at least if she wanted to be able to sneak out and see him again. Touko rose from her seat on the square stack of hay and scooped up Oshawott. She patted Zorua on the fluffy part of its head and Zorua barked happily.

"Touko, is it time for you to go?" N asked sadly.

Touko nodded. "But I shall be back the next time the maids go on a shopping trip."

N nodded. "And maybe someday… I can visit you at your castle?"

Touko smiled. "People used to be able to come and visit the castle long ago when my father was still alive… so maybe someday we'll let visitors come again and you'll be the first N!"

N gave Touko a hug from behind and smiled. "See you soon Touko!"

Touko turned around and Oshawott waved excitedly at N and Zorua. "See you soon… Natural."

N smiled. He was glad that she didn't find his real name strange. Touko ran through the swinging doors and said goodbye to the stable-keeper. She saw the cart and Bianca and Touya who were just standing against the cart and looking nervous. Touko ran faster and Bianca heard the footsteps.

"Oh Touya look she came back." Bianca said. "Get under the tarp, hurry!"

Touko dived under the tarp swiftly and heard the voices of the maids. It seemed as if she had just barely made it back. The cart was loaded with various things and Touko was thankful that none of the things were loaded on top of her. Suddenly, she felt something poke her backside and she let out an _'eep'_ noise. Touya glared at her and she gave him an apologetic look.

"What was that noise?" A maid asked.

"What noise are you speaking about?" Bianca asked. "… Like maybe the cart squeaked a little— after all those wheels could use a good change."

The maids agreed with Bianca and left it alone. "Although I touched something under the tarp just now and it was rather soft… I didn't know we had anything besides the boxes under the tarp." Touko and Touya exhaled a breath of suspense that they weren't aware that they were holding.

If only they knew how true that statement was.

They made it back to the castle without being detected and Touko and Touya ran back to their own rooms. Touko changed back into the luxury gown that she had discarded and laid on the bed with her Oshawott. In her arms was her small precious item… Her lucky stone was what she preferred to call it.

The stone radiated amazing warmth— more than it had in the past week. It was a peculiar little thing that she couldn't see herself parting with. Only one other person knew about her precious stone; and she found herself comfortable with him knowing about it.

Suddenly, she heard a knocking on her door and she put the stone away underneath her pillows; obscured from any regular vision. Touko allowed the person to enter and right away she regretted it.

"Why do they always send you of all people to my room?" Touko asked angrily.

Ghetsis grinned at Touko and she physically recoiled from the sight. "Because, I am your advisor you stupid little girl. Your potential mate is here and it is time you stop lazing around and get dressed."

"You will leave my room at once. I am not in the mood to deal with you." Touko got up to go to the bathroom.

Touko walked over to her bathroom and Ghetsis closed in on her face. "You impertinent little girl; you think you can tell me anything like that?"

Touko angrily called her Oshawott over and the Oshawott ran over to her and performed the strongest water gun he could do at Ghetsis' face. Ghetsis became enraged and raised his hand up but stopped when Touko glared at him.

"I told you I am not in the mood for you. If you strike me again and leave a bruise on me, it will look suspicious as you will officially be the only one who came into my room…" She said. "And I will not hesitate to jump on such evidence, so leave me alone you pathetic man."

Touko turned into her bathroom and closed the door in Ghetsis face and she locked it. She dropped her gown and slipped on one of her more formal ones. She wouldn't let Ghetsis ruin her good mood for the day. She was able to see N and an unwanted visit from Ghetsis would not ruin it. She slipped on a pair of stockings and left her bathroom to find the room without Ghetsis; but rather two very pretty women. One had long pink hair and pink eyes and a kind smile on her face, while the other woman had long blond hair braided down past her waist and yellow eyes with a kind smile as well.

"Princess Touko." Their voices harmonized.

"Anthea and Concordia… How glad I am that it is you two." Touko let out a breath of release.

"Master Ghetsis was rather displeased with you… But we were more worried for your safety." Concordia answered.

Touko slipped into a pair of kitten heeled shoes on the side of her bed. "But he is always displeased with me; I was not born to please him."

Anthea smoothed out some loose tendrils of hair in Touko's ponytail. "Of course Princess Touko, we do not fault you… but right now Ghetsis has wormed his way into the hearts of the public and in this kingdom. Our words alone will only seem as slander towards him… not to mention that as women our voices are generally unheard."

Touko could only agree. It was the truth, something she couldn't deny. But, she was sure that as long as she wasn't truly alone she wouldn't have to suffer. Anthea and Concordia escorted Touko to the Grand Ballroom where their presence was needed. Upon entering the lavish hall, Touko spotted her mother, dressed in an elegant gown and her hair pulled back.

Standing next to her stood that despicable man and her brother in a nice suit. Also standing in a regal position in front of her family, stood a woman and a man with a young boy who looked around her age. He wore glasses and his hair was a blue- black color. He had a serious expression on his face and his icy blue eyes didn't hide the aggravation that he felt during this meeting. In front of his feet was a Snivy, who seemed to carry its owner's cynical expression.

Touko and her Oshawott walked towards the two families and she found her favorite spot to stand, which happened to be right under her mother's arms. Her mother enveloped her into her arms and she began to speak gently.

"Touko, this is your new fiancé, his name is Cheren." Her mother introduced her.

Cheren looked at Touko and then down at her Oshawott. "How do you do Princess Touko? My name is Cheren and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He spoke politely.

"I am fine Cheren. I am also glad to meet you." Touko did a small curtsy.

"Well I believe that the children should get better acquainted." Ghetsis announced. "Anthea and Concordia, escort the children to the playroom."

Touko and Touya glared at Ghetsis and Cheren didn't really have much of an expression. The children followed the two women into the hall and into a room. The room had a sky motif and a music box seemed to play a tune tirelessly. The room was filled with toys and other things known to keep children preoccupied.

"What an odd room." Cheren spoke.

"Ghetsis had it made for us. We aren't too fond of this room." Touya explained.

"Ghetsis loves to belittle children. What better way to do so then to make a room as horrid as this?" Touko said angrily.

Cheren only nodded. His Snivy began to roam the room and Oshawott followed the Snivy wherever it went. Touko smiled at the sight and turned back to Cheren.

"Do you live here in Opelucid?"

"No, my father's estate is in Lacunosa Town." Cheren spoke curtly. "However, my father has been asking for a chance at your hand for me instead of one of the local lord's daughters."

Had Touko been carrying anything, it surely would have dropped and hit the ground. It seemed like Cheren was the answer she'd been praying for. If he lived in Lacunosa Town that meant that her meetings with N could have been more frequent than she thought.

"Cheren something tells me that I'm going to like you a lot." Touko smiled sweetly.

Cheren's eyes widened at her sudden declaration and he turned his head away from her out of embarrassment. "That was rather sudden Princess Touko…"

Touko said nothing much. She focused more of her concentration into her future meetings with N and making them a reality rather than whimsical dreams. She had a strange feeling that she and N were connected in some odd way. But she figured that if she would choose a friend to be connected to, N would win every time.

* * *

**Alright, here's chapter 2 and hopefully 3 will come faster than this one... maybe.  
**


End file.
